


just another recovering heart

by hohocham (meiyamie)



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Angst, Closeted Character, Friends With Benefits, Hurt/Comfort, Idols, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M, Male Slash, Roommates, Trainee Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:55:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23185870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meiyamie/pseuds/hohocham
Summary: JB knew he wasn’t boyband material from the start. Where many others, like Jinyoung, killed for a chance at becoming a trainee – JB seemed disdainful of it. It made Jinyoung curious about the boy when JJ Project was first formed. Will he even make it past their debut?
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Kudos: 26





	just another recovering heart

**Author's Note:**

> -Liberties were taken with the idol, trainee, and dorm set-up. But the fact that you clicked on this fic at all means you're willing to be well, imaginative. Title is from 'Just a little bit of Love' by HAIM.

JB knew he wasn’t boyband material from the start. Where many others, like Jinyoung, killed for a chance at becoming a trainee – JB seemed disdainful of it. It made Jinyoung curious about the boy when JJ Project was first formed. Will he even make it past their debut?

When their agent told them that JJ Project would expand to be got7, that was the first time Jinyoung saw more than JB’s focus. When they got to their dorm that night, JB turned his back on him on his end of the bed and slept. Or so Jinyoung thought.

Some time passed before Jinyoung heard JB crying softly to himself.

“Jaebum?” Jinyoung asked curiously.

“I’m sorry. Please ignore me.” JB said, and pulled the sheet he made into a blanket over him as he continued to weep, “I’m so sorry, Jinyoung. Sorry.”

“What’s going on? Hey.” Jinyoung got out of bed and went over to his side of the room. “Talk to me, bro.”

“We’re disbanding…” JB wept, “I failed us. I shouldn’t have done this.”

“Hey.” Jinyoung shushed, as he rubbed his back comfortingly, “It’s gonna be okay. We’re still together. There’ll just be more of us. It’s…it’s what it is, is all.”

JB couldn’t stop crying, and all Jinyoung could do was sit by his side. And he stayed by his side as JB’s cries quieted down.

That much, both of them remembered as the start.

As to when they kissed, when they first fucked, it was in some hazy memory or need that they could never quite pinpoint. Maybe it was when JB found his temper going off more often when got7 was first formed. Maybe it was when JB could no longer hide his insecurities.

“Youngjae’s a good singer, isn’t he?”

"Yugyeom has great moves. He really can dance to anything."

"Wow, Bambam. Good thing he has style."

“That Jackson’s handsome.”

“Mark speaks English well.”

“You’re handsome, Jinyoung. I wish I was as handsome as you.”

Jinyoung and JB were reviewing a new song after hours in the dorm, and Jinyoung was half sprawled over JB’s bed.

“Oi, you being here means that they saw you had boyband material. You better start acting like it.” He gave JB a playful slap on the knee with his lyric sheets as he said that, “You’re the eldest and the leader after all.”

“No one’s going to listen to me.”

Jinyoung leafed through the song, “Sing the first part of Girls Girls Girls again.”

JB did, but he wasn’t able to finish it – as Jinyoung leaned over to kiss him.

While it was Jinyoung who gave comfort, when it was JB who took control. Jinyoung didn’t mind. It was what he needed after all. JB needed to see himself get better at what he did. He needed to feel it. No better way to do that than with sex.

He doesn’t even have to be great at it, Jinyoung realized in their first few trysts. Just watching JB look at him intensely, as if he were concentrated on the notes of their new song, was such a turn on.

When the morning came, they were JB and Junior again. The first trainees. Nothing unusual about them being together.

It was hard to imagine that all seven of them would eventually get along. But next thing they knew, they had their third single.

None of them liked it, even if JYP himself wrote it. Jinyoung had thoughts about it, especially when they forced him to wear a baseball cap and bright clothes for their music video. But it was a hit on the charts and got them their “ahgases”. As their sign-off said, choreographed by Jackson himself, “We are got7.”

The agency wanted to reshuffle their room assignments, “Just so you can all get to know each other better.”

Jackson would be JB’s new roommate.

“Who will you bunk with?” Jackson asked him, on one of the days before they moved out.

“I’m messy. I’ll stick to the small room by myself.” Jinyoung told him.

It was a late night and they were tired from practice for their upcoming tour. Jinyoung was eating a cup of ice cream when Jackson decided to join him. The rest were passed out in their beds.

“Bro. I just want to say…I’m sorry.”

“For?” Jinyoung looked puzzled.

“I just feel like… I’m intruding on something with you and JB-hyung, and I feel bad about that.”

Jinyoung smacked his lips, mulling over the thought as he savored his ice cream.

“Well. We knew that we wouldn’t always be together.” He said.

JB had become more comfortable as the leader of their group, Jinyoung knew. There was less crying on JB’s side of the room, though the more exhausted they were, the more they found themselves spooning on one bed.

Sometimes, there was sex. And JB learned to give way to Jinyoung on more frustrating nights, when Jinyoung sorely needed a release of his own after the grind of rehearsals and promotions.

Jinyoung hated to admit it, but he was a little more selfish as a top. As much as he loved watching JB’s eyes on him, he also loved pulling at JB’s locks and pinning him down at the height of pleasure. And JB being a dancer, there was something so perfect in the way he arched his back towards him and gasped for his name.

Jinyoung learned to wrap one hand around his neck to make him beg to come. It was such a sweet climax when they did.

But that last night together, it was back to where they first started, Jinyoung on JB’s bed, fully clothed, spooned around him.

“Will you miss me?” He asked him.

“Hmn?” Of course, JB had just drifted off to sleep.

“Oh, nothing.”

“Go to sleep, Jinyoung, we fly out for Japan tomorrow.”

A silence passed.

Jinyoung hugged him as he closed his eyes.

Some questions are best left unanswered.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you had feels and/or fun. Do drop a kudos or comment if you liked it, and am open to constructive criticism as well.


End file.
